1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to push-out devices and, particularly, to a lens push-out device and a lens push-out method.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module may include a lens barrel and a number of lenses adhesively received in the lens barrel. The lens module is positioned on a test tray, and needs a modulation transfer function (MTF) test, before shipment. After the MTF test is completed, the lens module positioned on the test tray needs be flipped to a lens tray in order to complete the assembly process. Adhesive residue from the lens barrel may easily flow onto the test tray, thereby causing the lens module to stick on the test tray. The process of pushing-out the lens module to flip to the lens tray may be carried out manually. For example, beating the test tray to ensure that every lens module is transferred from the test tray onto the lens tray. This carries the risk of a surface of the lens module being scratched and abraded when the test tray and the lens tray rub against each other. In addition, it is time-consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens push-out device and a lens push-out method, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.